


藤丸的噩梦（3）：齐格飞

by HundredSea



Series: 藤丸的噩梦 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea





	藤丸的噩梦（3）：齐格飞

看到天空中浮现的齐格飞半透明的脸，以及不知从何处传来却极为清晰的道歉，藤丸立香终于明白原来在那个梦里，齐格飞说的是“对不起”。其实他本来已经快要习惯这些乱七八糟的噩梦了，至少在大多数情况下他可以不在当事英灵面前显露出什么不自然的神态。但是这个关于齐格飞的噩梦绝对不在此列。

梦中的他是附在了一名女子身上，她在黑暗中将躺在自己身边的人扔下了床铺。那人却还不放弃地跳起来又走进她，他在女子的反抗中拽住了女子的衣襟。虽然那女子似乎由于黑暗什么都看不清，但在藤丸立香看来，齐格飞不过是从头到脚罩在一件半透明、有魔力的篷里。

愤怒的女子呵斥他放手，却没有得到回音。虽然她能强大到与齐格飞抗衡让藤丸立香十分惊叹——她甚至能将这位屠龙的英雄提起来按在墙上，但藤丸立香从正齐格飞的表情看得出来他十分为难。虽然不知道是因为这位女性非凡的力量令他敬佩；还是因为这不义之举的内心谴责……“又或许是为了拿捏分寸不伤到她？”善心的少年这样想着，齐格飞摆脱了女子的钳制将她按在床上。用力之大甚至让藤丸立香也感到了疼痛。于是他立刻放弃了关于齐格飞是在怜香惜玉的猜测并尝试着用令咒使齐格飞停下，然后理所当然地失败了；于是在不会在梦中真的受到物理伤害的他只好放弃抵抗、听天由命地观察。

女子仍不肯就范，尝试着抽出腰间的衣带捆住齐格飞却被跨坐在他身上的他拆开关节，再没力气抵抗。他挫开女子肩部关节的时候，藤丸立香看到他面无表情、毫无声息地说了几个字。齐格飞制服了女子之后，拿走了她的衣带并偷偷摘掉了她手上的一枚戒指便离开了。另一个男人从黑暗中靠近，看来是早就等在房中等着这样的结果了，他抱住告饶的女子开始亲吻她的脖颈、耳根……藤丸立香又开始奋力挣扎，好在那男人亲到脸颊的时候他就醒了过来。

虽然藤丸立香根据传说知道齐格飞是使用了诡计令国王夫妇和睦，但是没想到竟然是这样的诡计。身为御主的他了解齐格飞对正义的执着，也不会因为生前的事情而对这位温和谦恭的英灵有什么看法。但险些被侮辱的羞耻与梦中冰岛女王布伦希尔德的愤怒感染了他，齐格飞使用这样的诡计导致了让自己以死谢罪的争端毫不夸张。虽然对那个年代的男女相处方式不太了解，但对藤丸立香一个生活在现代的高中生而言，虽然也做过违反国家法律规定的事情，但是强迫性质的……也非常难以接受。

所以现在再次看到那个一模一样的口型，知道他原来是在道歉让藤丸立香觉得心里舒服了一些，这证明生前的他也知道这种行为并非义举。或许齐格飞正是因为生前的任人差遣、来者不拒导致了悲剧发生，所以才会在英灵化之后，决定只坚持自己的正义吧。藤丸立香想着关于齐格飞的事情，觉得能认识到自己的错误并且决定改正还是非常难得的，心里也就不再介意噩梦的事情。完全没在意为什么会在这种奇怪的地方以这样奇怪的方式再次见到他；也就忽略了某位勇者小姐要派拥有职阶克制的经纪人去收拾这位黑粉的宣言；以及齐格飞先生根本不可能是她粉丝的事实。

从横版恰赫季斯城平安归来之后，就立刻和玛修一起向罗曼医生清算了强制灵子转移的恩怨。复仇虽然畅快，但藤丸立香依然有事未了，他正抱着玛修强制征收来的赔偿品，准备把这些自己完全不感兴趣的零食甜品分给其他莫名其妙跑到了街机地图的从者们。帮他摆脱了清姬、静谧、源赖光的茨木童子有权优先挑选，她毫不客气地要走了所有和巧克力有关的食品；尼托克丽丝自己拒绝了御主的好意却红着脸给梅杰德大人们挑选了几样贡品；罗宾汉发现没有烟以后也表示没有兴趣。藤丸立香掂了掂手上剩的零食，祈祷这分量不至于让今年是勇士扮相的某位偶像小姐感动到给他唱首答谢曲，就看到了刚和她交谈完，拿着一个玫红色小盒子的齐格飞。

对啊，还有他呢。齐格飞微笑着向迎面而来的御主打了个招呼，藤丸立香突然想到他也是莫名其妙跑到了街机地图的从者之一，便追回去打算也给他一些零食。这反而弄得齐格飞非常不好意思，又开始为在恰赫季斯城发生的事情道歉：“对不起，御主。我不知道怎么回事就到了那个地方，得知如果不将御主和伊丽莎白小姐一行人送回出发点的话，你们是无法完成任务离开那里的。所以我只好把你们瞬移回去，并非是因为被拜托了所以才这么做，只是希望您一行人确实可以回来。造成了困扰真的非常抱歉。对不起。”

藤丸立香完全没打算追究这个，只说去过那边一起历险的从者都有，一会还要给伊丽莎白拿去。齐格飞却表示至少应该让终于懂事了的女孩子先挑选。虽然藤丸立香对他为什么这么说有点不解，但还是接受了他充满绅士风度的建议。这才是他熟悉的齐格飞嘛，温柔又客气，总为他人着想。

但奇怪的是不管什么职阶都大大咧咧的伊丽莎白在听到藤丸立香嘱咐“请给齐格飞留一些”的时候，竟然一反常态地扭捏起来，只随便拿了几样就赶紧走了。莫名有种不祥的预感，藤丸立香来到了齐格飞的房间，一进去就被高大的剑士盯得发毛。

“齐格飞……先生……？”像玛修一样加了敬语，又举起了手里的袋子晃了晃，对方毫无反应。藤丸立香小心地观察他的情况，他皱着眉、死盯着自己、似乎在忍受着什么。十分关心自己从者的御主察觉到他的状态之后便凑过来，查看他别开躲着自己的面容脸色如何。却在用手拨开他额前头发的一瞬间被重重地握住了肩膀。

“御主……”齐格飞的声音听起来十分难为情，他比藤丸立香高大不少，再加上现在面对面的姿势，藤丸立香一抬头就能看到他的表情，虽然不可思议，但他非常肯定齐格飞是在脸红。以为他还在介意横版恰赫季斯城的事，并且又要道歉，爽朗的少年立刻露出了温和的笑容，想都没想地说：“真的没关系，我不会因为这个责怪你。”

空气安静得和齐格飞现在按捺着欣喜的阴沉表情一样诡异。“诶？！”刚刚发觉哪里不对的藤丸立香的笑容立刻消失，他才反应过来齐格飞刚才说的不是“对不起”而是“我爱上您了。”不过又搞出了乌龙的御主没什么时间惊讶，立刻就被屠龙的剑士抱了个满怀。

藤丸立香百思不得其解，明明三分钟之前齐格飞还在正常地向他道歉啊。齐格飞托起他的后脑吻住了他的唇舌，不断地搅动舔舐只是为了向更深处探去。藤丸立香要踮起脚尖才能不被他弄疼，这是一个完全无法享受的吻，皱着眉一心想推开他的藤丸立香这才感觉到，在齐格飞的眼底还有一股异样的热情与痴迷，情况并不乐观。

而可惜的是面对这样的情况他毫无办法。似乎和那个梦境重叠了，现在藤丸立香被齐格飞控制着想要挣脱，但齐格飞只是在结束了亲吻之后紧紧地抱着他，并未动粗，所以藤丸立香也并不像梦中的女子那样气恼还能分析一下情况；刚刚在这位英灵眼中看到的狂热让他确信从者对自己的这份渴望并非出自他的本心。现在让齐格飞停下来问清原委才是应该做的事情。

“齐格飞，我用令咒之力命令你……”费力抽出右手看着三道完整的令咒，下定决心的那么几秒齐格飞却凑过来吻他的手心。让他没说完剩下命令的不仅是手心里柔软轻痒的触感，“御主，我可以再多爱你一些吗……”小心翼翼地为自己简单的愿望恳求，第一次听他这样说话的藤丸立香看着齐格飞眼神里强烈的憧憬倾慕与求而不得的痛苦，他是位十分温柔的英灵，却总是忧虑的样子，现在则是赤裸裸的脆弱。不管出于什么原因，如果这就是他的愿望……

身为御主的少年突然有点理解齐格飞总是不分情况地帮助别人实现愿望的原因了——如果另一个人的愿望能否实现确实只取决于自己，那真的是很难说出拒绝的话。藤丸立香叹了口气，认命地继续说道：“齐格飞，我以令咒之力命令你，轻一些。”

屠龙的勇者错愕地看着自己的御主，随即明白了他的意思，他把藤丸立香横抱起来放到床上。“御主，您太迷人了。”齐格飞的吻不断落在少年的脸上，同时扒下他的迦勒底制服，自己也解除了武装直接赤裸着身体。藤丸立香红着脸实在不知道该把眼睛往哪里放才合适，好在齐格飞随后就退出了他的视野，转而枕在他的胸口上，沉默地聆听他的心跳。龙角抵着藤丸立香的下巴，冷硬的触感让他觉得有些异样。  
“您真是个温柔的人，能得到您的准许，是我的荣幸。”由于和平时的差异过大，齐格飞这些露骨的情话让藤丸立香格外心跳加速，枕在他胸前的从者感到御主的变化，只以为他准备好了，便让他翻过身趴在床上，拉下了他的裤子。

藤丸立香把脸埋进了枕头里想要隐藏自己的羞怯，但依然顺从地让齐格飞把他的双腿分开蜷起、腰部抬高。他知道从者从后背贴上来，身高的差距让齐格飞在这样的姿势下依然可以轻易挑逗藤丸立香的耳朵，他把鼻子埋在御主毛绒绒的脑袋上嗅着他头发的香气。虽然只是香波千篇一律的味道，却依然让平时沉默内敛的从者感到欲罢不能。

呼吸着御主身上的香味，看到他的耳根开始发红，感受到他体温的上升，齐格飞开始抚慰他的身体各处。二人贴得更加紧密，藤丸立香能感觉到对方肌肉坚韧的触感，仿佛那八块形状分明的腹肌和胸口引人视线的刻印就在眼前。  
加上齐格飞游走在他腿根的手，双腿之间的热度快速上升；探入身体之内的手指则让这股热度一下子顺着五脏六腑窜到头顶。异物的不适感让他下意识地想要躲避，弓起身子碰到背后的从者时，对方偏低的体温令他感到舒适。于是藤丸立香便有意无意地抬高后背去触碰齐格飞的身体。

但这并不能分散身后的手指在体内转动、深入带来的刺激。藤丸立香轻哼出声，额头渗出汗珠，他侧过脸来喘息，一片迷蒙里只依稀看到那是齐格飞的白发落在眼前。齐格飞挤进了第三根手指，他不知道御主的前端已经挺硬，只能从逐渐被濡湿的手指来判断这个让他为之疯狂的人大概已经可以承受自己。

虽然也曾经有过高贵美丽的妻子，但与现在的感觉而言他似乎从没爱上过任何人。既想占有他、保护他，不想让他受到任何一丁点的伤害，却希望他能为了自己而牺牲一切；想看他笑、想让他快乐，但只是对自己一个人笑，只能因为自己的讨好疼爱而感到快乐；想看他悲伤、哭泣、意乱情迷，当然还是因为被自己冷落而悲伤、哭泣，被自己撩拨挑逗而意乱情迷；想要占有他，让他的眼睛里、脑子里、心里除了自己之外再没有任何东西。

从者把手指抽出，用粗长的性器顶在湿润的入口处，把御主的腰臀又朝自己的胯部拉近了一些就缓缓推入。从者的尺寸让藤丸立香十分吃不消，身体被强行撑开的胀痛让他本能地想要夹紧双腿，但齐格飞还是艰难地进入了他的身体，凭着他已经发软的下肢根本只能在被子上划出几道弧形而已。

发现御主的小动作，齐格飞用自己的上身完全压住他的身体，少年的体温温暖着他，而他肉体的重量也让少年不再紧张。他扶着御主的腰肢掰开他的腿根，继续把自己嵌进对方的体内，被柔软的内壁紧紧地包裹，这种炙热的纠缠让他在舒适满足之余无法再遵从脑子里那道不知何处而来的指令克制自己的征服欲，只想到他身体里更深的地方去。齐格飞低头和藤丸立香接吻，唇齿纠缠和身下的结合一般亲密无间，吮吸御主的舌头，刮擦他的牙齿与口腔，将他口中的津液卷入自己口中，都是为了想要更完全地拥有眼前这个可爱的少年，哪怕是要把他整个吞入腹中。

藤丸立香有一种自己完全地被掌握的感觉，身体被压制，后穴和口腔都被另一个人填满。随着体液交换他们之间的魔力也开始流转，之前也有过这样的经历，但这次的魔术回路显然一开始就烫过头了。思绪很快被身下的快感夺走，甬道被开拓到了从来没有过的程度，而从者仍然在继续向前。他顶端所到的那个地方，藤丸立香觉得那处被碰到既疼又爽，说不清想不想再试试看，齐格飞便替他做了决定。

被那地方传来的阵阵酸麻磨得难以忍受的藤丸立香张开嘴就是甜腻的呻吟，于是让从者不要再深入进去的话也不必说了。齐格飞开始抽插，开始时并不快，另一具肉体在自己体内进出的钝涩让他被撵过又承受着摩擦的内壁有一种难以言喻的快意。随着从者频率的加快，力量也越来越大，藤丸立香感到体内的魔术回路烧灼得像是要沸腾起来。“这绝对不正常……”藤丸立香心里想，越来越无法忍住自己想要叫出声的欲望，他喘着粗气绝望地四下打量，却在不远处的嵌入壁橱里看到了打开的玫红色盒子和边上的粉色药瓶。

“哈……”了解真相的震惊让他没能咬紧牙关，漏出一个舒爽的音节，齐格飞则是像受到了什么鼓励似的更加用力。刚刚深处酸麻难耐的地方被之间撞击， 像是咽喉也被打开了，藤丸立香再也无法抑制自己的声音，似乎这样就能疏解自己所感到的痛苦与快感。“御主，你的声音真好听啊……”早已挺直了腰背，一边欣赏着少年平滑背部的弧度，一边在他体内进进出出，看着这副纤细漂亮的身躯如何被自己带着律动起来的齐格飞顺着笔直的脊柱沟向上舔过去并啃咬他后颈柔嫩的一片皮肤。

这种煎熬只有被施与更多的折磨才能有所缓解，想要被填满，想要被满足，想要获得解脱，但又拒绝承认这只能通过和身后的男性更猛烈的性爱达成……藤丸立香的意识开始涣散，看到的迦勒底的房间、听到的二人肉体拍打的声音和体内不断被搅动、挤压的水声，到了脑子里全是七零八落的碎屑。只有伏在他肩头咬着他耳垂的齐格飞身上延伸到下颌的刻印似乎格外地亮，淡绿的冷光晃得他眼前发白的画面是清晰的。

那是法夫纳的刻印。似乎是有意识的，藤丸立香脑子里刚闪过那个念头，那条龙尾巴就甩到他的身前，带着凉意的鳞片划过他发硬却得不到抚慰的欲望，立刻让他筛糠般地颤抖起来。龙的鳞片虽然大但排列得非常致密紧实，表面也很光滑，那感觉像是一条坚硬的巨蛇爬过身体，但那恶意的龙尾还上下摆动、磨蹭他挺立的性器，不过几下就让他射了出来。然后继续向上，钻过他身体和床单之间的缝隙，碾过胸前被压得发疼的敏感两点，将他自己的白浊带到他的腹部和胸膛上。最终绕在他的脖颈上缠住藤丸立香的整个上身，让他动弹不得。咽喉被坚硬的龙鳞硌着有些呼吸不畅的藤丸立香想起罗曼医生告诉他的，“龙是贪婪的物种，喜欢掠走美人并占有财宝。”

突然的高潮和被捆缚的不畅让藤丸立香万分疲惫，齐格飞仍在他体内进出，比刚才慢但更加用力，每一下都一定会让他发出尾音旖旎的叫喊。尽管御主自认为早已被完全征服，被情欲掏空、被魔力炙烤，只能跟随着从者的力度与节奏呻吟喘息，但对方却好像还是觉得不够似的。时间已经过了零点，藤丸立香知道自己的那一划令咒已经又回来了，他只庆幸自己用令咒限制过了从者的行为，如果这是已经生效之后的结果，那么没有那道命令的情况真是难以想象。

如果他一开始知道这是爱之灵药作祟，当然就不会答应齐格飞的要求。魔药伤人伤己，他的默许达成的并不是齐格飞自己的愿望，果然绝对不能丧失自己的判断啊。嗓子干涩叫不出声音的藤丸立香想着，从者的分身埋在他的甬道中将窄小的通路塞满，又猛地几乎全部抽出，藤丸立香正想为了他要射在外面而感激他，就又被狠狠地撞了进了里面。他眼里积攒的眼泪直接流了下来，又想挣开却被缠住身体的尾巴往下用力拉了一把，“呜啊……”一股滚烫的热流涌入体内他自己都不曾感受到的地方，齐格飞释放在了他的最深处。

内里的饱涨让藤丸立香的泪水顺着柔和的面部线条不断落下，齐格飞从他身体里慢慢抽出，终于把那一大滩粘腻的腥液也带了出来，他又凑过去亲吻自己因药效渴望占有的御主，把他翻过来面对面。相比藤丸立香的完全脱力，他不过是有些呼吸急促而已；御主泪眼朦胧、满面倦容的样子让他心里又升起了一股欲望。他再次俯首于少年的胸口，用舌头拨弄那两颗饱满的小果实并把手指和尾巴尖探向那尚不能闭紧的穴口。

察觉他的意图，被搞得几乎要散架的藤丸立香滚着爬到床下。“齐格飞！我以令咒之力命令你，立刻恢复正常！”被命令的从者收回想要把御主拉回床上的手扶住额头，似乎是在驱赶药效。藤丸立香则趁这个时间胡乱地套着衣裤。“御主……”齐格飞的声音依旧沙哑，似乎还有点情欲的味道，看着藤丸立香脸上的泪痕、刚刚套上还没拉好的裤子和被按红的腰侧与肩颈上的鳞片擦痕，又看了看全身赤裸的自己，立刻化出铠甲，站起来向他鞠了一个九十度的躬大声道歉：“对不起！我不知道为什么就没法控制自己……这并不是寻求原谅而是表达悔过之心。我愿意接受任何惩罚，您要从背后杀死我或者将我返还我都毫无怨言，实在抱歉……”

在他鞠躬的时候差点撞到藤丸立香的头不说，过大的声音也吓得本来就没什么力气的他差点坐到地上，他连忙示意齐格飞降低音量、安静下来。穿好衣服之后又追加了一道令咒：“忘记刚才发生的一切。”

从者的脸上又出现了平时忧虑的神色，疑惑地问道：“御主，这么晚了您为什么还在这里，而且看起来如此疲惫？”藤丸立香咬着牙笑了笑，“你不小心喝了别人乱放的毒药。好在只是弄乱了房间，我刚刚收拾了一下。”说着趁齐格飞还在思索就把床上一片狼藉的被子团起来塞进了厕所的洗衣机里。并没觉得自己有什么异样，反而魔力异常充沛的齐格飞又看着御主愤怒地抓过一个药瓶和旁边的小盒子，向对方的照顾表示了感谢也为夜里还给他添麻烦而道了歉。御主的脸色十分难看，嘱咐完“以后再看到的这种东西要立刻交给我或者罗曼医生”之后就匆匆离开了。精力充沛的齐格飞一夜无眠，还在因为自己的不小心占用了御主的休息时间自责不已。

出门后，藤丸立香攥着那个盒子，手背和额头都暴出青筋。他非常肯定这一次即使是弗拉德三世也不会再袒护某位小小姐了。第二天，伊丽莎白一看到御主铁青的脸色就立刻供出了给她出主意的梅菲斯特，发誓自己只是拿了个盒子把梅菲斯特给的失忆药水装起来送出去而已。

所以藤丸立香为了这件事一共用掉了四划令咒，第四划是用于让梅菲斯特自己走进返还室。询问“这个惩罚对于‘乱放东西’的错误而言是否太过严厉？”的玛修觉得，平时和善的前辈在回答“反正他很快就又会从某个卡池里出来了”时，脸上的笑容格外扭曲。


End file.
